Is This part of the ride?
by Valia owls
Summary: COMPLETE! Mara and Jen go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disney World only to be transported to the time of Captain Jack Sparrow. JOC & WOC
1. Disney World rides gone wrong

Hey everyone this is my new story about two girls who go to Disney world and ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and get transported to the time of pirates. I hope you like this story so please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer.. I don't own anything but Mara and Jen and the story.  
  
Here is a little info on the two girls....  
  
Mara Aiken (No I didn't take the name from Clay Aiken it just so happens my mother's family name is Aiken) ~ she is short a little taller than 5'1. she has dark brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin. She is shy but very loud and weird with her friends. She likes to sing. she is 18 years old.  
  
Jen Ryland ~ she is very tall. She has brown that can sometimes look red in light. She has blue eyes. she has pale skin. she is very outgoing likes to fight with people. she is also 18 years old.  
  
ok now here is the first chapter......  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mara and Jen were at Disney world. They had just graduated from high school and were on a vacation in Florida. It was their first day and they were spending it at the Magic Kingdom.  
  
"Are you telling me you really have never been here before?" asked Mara.  
  
"Nope, Never. I always wanted to but my family was more of a Universal Studios family."  
  
"Well, you don't know what you've been missing!" The two girls started off with space mountain and alien encounter. They made their way to the haunted mansion, splash mountain, and big thunder railroad. They headed toward the tiki room, the jungle cruse, and pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"So what one do you want to go on first?" asked Mara.  
  
"What one is more fun? And don't make me ride pirates only because you love the movie!" said Jen.  
  
"Jen, even if the movie sucked the ride is still one of the best rides in this park!"  
  
"Pirates it is." They walked into the line for pirates of the Caribbean to find there was no line at all. They got a boat to themselves.  
  
"Wow, we're lucky!" said Mara. As the ride went on the girls sang along with the song.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if we could really go back in time to see real pirates?" asked Mara. Jen just rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"Mara, you are stuck in a dream world!" The ride was getting close to the end and Mara noticed somethings that look different.  
  
"Um.. Jen.. this doesn't look right." Their boat seemed to be on a different track and was heading in a different direction then the other boats.  
  
"Mara, whats going on? This is part of the ride right? Please tell me this is part of the ride!" Their boat was now out of view of the others and they were in complete darkness.   
  
"I wish I could!" said Mara with fear in her voice. The boat started moving really fast and was going in all directions as if it was in a storm. The girls were being splashed by what seemed to be salty sea water. Without warning the boat flipped and the girls were tossed into the surprisingly warm waters swimming for their lives. The storm seemed to be stopping and there was light coming. The girls looked around and were surprised to see an island near them.  
  
"Look and island," yelled Jen. "Swim to it." They swam to the island and collapsed on its shores. Both girls blacked out.  
  
The next day Mara woke up remembering everything that happened.  
  
"Jen? Jen? Where are you?" She looked around and found Jen on the ground just a little way from her. Mara got up and ran to her. "Jen wake up."  
  
"What? Whats going on?" Jen got up and looked around. "So it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"Nope." They got up and started walking the island. They found out it was very small. It was soon growing dark and the girls had no idea what to do.  
  
"Can you build a fire?" asked Jen.  
  
"With a match. Have you got any?"  
  
"Sorry must be in my other pair of pants."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well, lets sleep on the shore, there is no way we are sleeping in those trees!" said Jen looking at the forest that was on the island. They settled down and soon fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Mara felt someone poking her. This time when she opened her eyes she was met by two beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I see ye finally woke up lass." Mara just looked at the man looking at her as if he was crazy. She didn't say anything. She looked and saw that Jen was still sleeping. Mara backed away from the man, who was at the moment giving her body a looking at, and went over to Jen.  
  
"Jen, Jen I think you better get up now."  
  
"What? You know I sleep late, not everyone can be like you and wake up early!"  
  
"JEN!"  
  
"What?'  
  
"We have company." Just then a bunch of men who looked just like pirates surrounded them. The one who woke Mara up walked up to them.  
  
"Morinin' lasses. The names Captain Jack Sparrow and who might you two be?" Both the girls looked at him then eachother and started laughing.  
  
"What be so funny?" asked "Jack".  
  
"Well, you just said your name is Captain Jack Sparrow." said Jen.  
  
"You look the part but we all know that Jack Sparrow isn't real unless..wait.. oh my god are you Johnny Depp?" asked or more like screamed Mara.  
  
"Johnny who?" asked Jack.  
  
"This must be where Disney is filming the second Pirates of the Caribbean." said Mara.  
  
"Listen loves, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow no lies savvy?"  
  
"You're crazy!" said Jen but really saying it as if she was coughing. Mara started to laugh.  
  
"Mates take them aboard the Pearl then put them in the brig (a/n did I spell that right?)." said Jack.  
  
Mara and Jen were sitting in one cell together and were left alone. They started to get bored.  
  
"Well..hmm.. this is fun!" said Jen.  
  
"Hey look at it this way we traveled back in time. Maybe we'll finally have a real adventure!" said Mara as if this was the best thing ever to happen to them.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why don't you make me!"  
  
"Bring it bitch!" They both started laughing.  
  
"Fake fighting sure makes time go faster!" said Jen.  
  
"It has been like two minutes."  
  
"You're shitting me?" asked Jen.  
  
"Hello? Virgin ears here!"  
  
"Mara you are anything but a virgin!" said Jen with a laugh.  
  
"Hey I thought we agreed that I was a tease because I am a virgin!"  
  
"You can't if you're a whore!"  
  
"I am not!" yelled Mara.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation I'm afraid I have ta be interrupting." said Jack coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah Captain Sparro you finally decided to grace us with your presence," said Jen.  
  
"Aye I've come ta ask ye two lasses some questions."  
  
"Well go ahead."  
  
"Fist your names."  
  
"I'm Mara Aiken and she is Jen Ryland." "Where about ye lasses live?"  
  
"You see," started Jen. "We are from the future or maybe a different world if you really think about it."  
  
"Now who are the crazy ones?" asked Jack.  
  
"No it's the truth." said Mara.  
  
"Love did you have to much ta drink?"   
  
"No" said Mara. "I can prove it! We know everything about you and the Black Pearl and Barbossa. We know about Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan as well." The girls started going over the whole movie and along the way telling Jack about what a movie was and how he was played by an actor and other stuff like that.  
  
"I guess I believe you two and because I'm so nice I'll let ye stay aboard the Pearl until we find away ta get ya back ta your own time." said Jack. "Until then you two will work on the Pearl."  
  
"Like we know how to work on a boat!" said Jen.  
  
"Can ye clean?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes," said Jen.  
  
"Then you two will start by swabbing' the deck."  
  
"Aye Captain!" said Mara.  
  
"Shut up!" said Jen. They started washing the deck. Jen was so mad! This was no way to spend a vacation! She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Mara singing.  
  
"It's a hard knock life for us, it's a hard knock life for us stead of treated we get tricked stead of kisses we get kicked it's a hard knock life!"  
  
Jen was getting madder and madder! Mara was actually having fun cleaning a deck on a pirate ship! Plus she was singing an Annie song. What made it worse was the next line to the song Mara changed the words to fit what they were doing.  
  
"have no idea how we got here, but for some reason we don't care. Scrubbing' decks can be real fun when you start to sing a song. It's a hard knock life!"  
  
"Shut Up!" yelled Jen.  
  
"No you shut up!"   
  
"Ahh thats from Labyrinth! I love that movie!" said Jen.  
  
"You have no power over me!"  
  
"That movie is so good. Well except for the whole David Bowie's crotch thing!" They both started to laugh.  
  
"Ok Mara if you are going to sing please make it a good song!"  
  
"Alright how about this.... I'll tell you a tale of a bottom less blue and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below!" "Stop, Stop, Stop!" said Jen. "I hate that song too!"  
  
"Well there is just no pleasing you is there?" Both girls just went back to cleaning wondering if they would ever get home and when that Captain would come over and let them stop cleaning.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok thats the end of chapter one.... Please review.. 


	2. sleeping arrangements and attacks

hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
  
The girls continued to clean the deck and were close to finishing too. It was getting dark and they were both tired.  
  
"Hey Mara!" said Jen sounding very excited.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you think we will get to meet Will? I mean this is pirates of the Caribbean and we already met Jack!"  
  
"We might get to meet him."  
  
"I hope so! He's so hot!" said Jen going crazy over the thought of meeting her favorite character. Sure Captain Jack Sparrow was hot and all but this was Will Turner! The sexy blacksmith part pirate of her dreams!  
  
"Jen, he isn't Orlando Bloom remember. He's Will Turner. He might be hot but remember how stupid he was in the movie?" asked Mara.  
  
"He wasn't stupid you're just saying that stuff because you like Johnny better than Orlando."  
  
"Oh come on he had the stupidest lines ever. The first time you saw him he goes wi-wi-wi-will Turner! Now that was funny! And how can you forget the whole right where I left you...Not where I left you? Or how about Aye Avast! Do you remember that one?"  
  
"Ok so his lines aren't the best but that doesn't mean he isn't hot!" said Jen defending Will.  
  
"Don't forget he has Elizabeth in this world. You don't have a chance with the whelp!" said Mara.  
  
"What did you just call him?"  
  
"Nothing." Jen took her bucket of water and splashed Mara with it. The two started an all out water fight. They didn't stop until both were dripping wet. Then they started cleaning again, but this time not talking to each other. Mara was on her hands and knees scrubbing when she felt a hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I like the position ye be in lass, nice view." Mara jumped up and turned to see Jack giving her that really sexy smirk of his. Mara started to blush.  
  
"Haha! Mara you are turning red again!" said Jen.  
  
"Shut up!" said Mara hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"She is the easiest person to make blush. You can say hey Mara I'm looking at you and she will turn red!" Jen and Jack started laughing.  
  
"Thats not funny!" said Mara.  
  
"I think it tis lass," said Jack. "Ok so it be getting dark and you two need a place ta sleep. Now I've got one open room and the other gets ta sleep with me or the crew."  
  
Mara took a penny out of her pocket.  
  
"We'll flip. Winner gets their own room, loser gets to sleep in the captain's room."  
  
"I call tails," said Jen thinking she will lose. Both girls wanted to stay in the captains room but they weren't about to let him know it. What fan wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed with Captain Jack Sparrow. He wasn't Will Turner but Jen still wanted that room. Mara flipped the coin and it landed on tales. Jen won.  
  
"I guess you get your own room Jen," said Mara faking a sad voice. Jen gave Mara a dirty look and followed Jack to the room she would be staying in. Then Mara followed Jack to his room. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe it! It looked the same as in the movie.  
  
"Where will I be sleeping?" asked Mara.  
  
"in the bed o'course"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Right next ta ye love," said Jack.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything funny!" Jack held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." They both climbed into the bed and Mara turned so her back was toward him. She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and she was pulled closer to Jack. Mara tried to pull away but he was to strong for her. She finally gave up and relaxed against him.   
  
The next morning Mara woke up still in Jacks arms. She turned to see if he was awake and found him staring at her.  
  
"I see ye finally decided ta wake up love," he said letting her go and getting out of bed. Mara missed his arms around her right away. She stretched and got out of bed also.  
  
"So what are you going to have Jen and me do today?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know. Can you cook?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a much better cook then Jen but I don't think cooking is the same here."  
  
"What ye mean love?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Fine then you two can.." he was cut off by cannon fire. Then there was a knock at the door and Mr. Gibbs came into the room.  
  
"We be under attack Captain!" Jack turned to Mara.  
  
"Love I want you ta stay here and don't come out for anything!"  
  
"What about Jen?" asked Mara.  
  
"Don't worry I'll have someone send her down here." Jack and Gibbs ran out of the room and a couple seconds later Jen was pushed into the room.  
  
"Mara are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine what about you?"  
  
"Been better!" said Jen. "Looks like you're going to get that adventure you wanted all along!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter and I hope you all liked it! I know that it is kind of boring right now but don't worry it gets better! This is really just the chapters that take you into the story the next one will have much more action in it! so please read and review and I'll update soon! bye 


	3. CPR and sexy dance partners

Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in so long first my computer broke then I went to Florida for vacation and now I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mara and Jen were just sitting in the cabin waiting for someone to come tell them that the fight was over. It was so boring. All they could hear was the clash of blades and yelling.  
  
"I'm bored, how long are they going to fight?" asked Jen.  
  
"I don't know but I hope the black pearl wins," said Mara.  
  
"I'm sure they will. So until it's over what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?"  
  
"We could dance or something."  
  
"With no music?" asked Mara.  
  
"You can sing."  
  
"Alright what dance?"  
  
"I got it!! Lets do the time warp!!"  
  
"It's just a jump to the left," sang Mara.  
  
"And then a step to the right," they both sang.  
  
"Put your hands on your hips," sang Mara.  
  
"You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane. Lets do the time warp again! Lets do the time warp again!" they both sang. Both girls started laughing.  
  
"Rocky Horror, what would we do with out you?" asked Mara. Just then Jack ran into the room with one of his men being carried by two of the other pirates.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jen.  
  
"We don't know. He isn't breathing. He doesn't have any injuries that we can see so I bet he hit his head or something." said Jack.  
  
"Put him on the bed." said Mara.  
  
"But.." started Jack.  
  
"Do what she says she knows CPR," said Jen. So Jack not wanting to mess with the angry Jen had his men put down the man on his bed and then let Mara do what she had to do. Mara went over to the man and put her ear to his mouth saying she was checking for any circulation. There was none so she gave the man two breaths. There still wasn't any movement in the pirate so she moved on to chest compression.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,12,13,14,15," she counted. The man still wasn't breathing so Mara gave him two more breaths and finally he started coughing and breathing. Mara turned him on his side and backed away from him. "He should be alright now, we just need to watch him."  
  
"You just saved his life," said Jack.  
  
"The wonders of CPR..too bad my gym class never learned how to do it!" said Jen.  
  
"Mara love, you're a hero!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," said Mara.  
  
"This calls for a celebration! First for winning the battle and second for Mara saving a life!" said Jack. So the pirates all gathered on deck and started drinking and playing cards and even some playing some music. Mara and Jen watched them all drink. Never in their lives had they seen people drink that much achol..well maybe they did see it at the graduation party they went to but lets not get into that right now!  
  
"God these guys can really drink!" said Jen.  
  
"I know but do they relies it can kill them?" asked Mara.  
  
"Oh lighten up!"  
  
"So would you two care for a drink?" asked Jack joining the two girls.  
  
"No thank you we don't drink," said Mara.  
  
"Don't drink? Why wouldn't anyone not drink?" asked Jack acting like it was a sin not to drink.  
  
"Me," started Mara, "I don't like the stuff. Jen on the other hand has given it up because she has prayed to the porcelain god way to many times."  
  
"The porcelain god?" asked Jack.  
  
"Never mind!" said Jen not wanting to talk about it anymore.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to drink at least have some fun. Come on Mara love, dance with me." said Jack taking Mara by the hand and leading her to the middle of the deck where the musicians started playing a slower song. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the captain and one of the girls from a different world dance. Mara saw them all watching her and Jack and started to fell a little uneasy. Jack saw her getting nervous.  
  
"It's ok kitten, no ones here. It's just you and me." They started dancing around and it surprised Mara how good of a dancer Jack really was.  
  
Jen watched the two dance. She looked at Jack and saw a strange twinkle in his eyes that weren't there before. Great, she thought, Mara gets Jack. Who do I get. Then it happened. Jen felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face two beautiful brown eyes and a face to go with them.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked the man. It was Will Turner. Will fucking Turner just asked her to dance!  
  
"A-a-lright," said Jen hardly getting the words out. They started dancing. Will was such a gentleman. Anyone could tell he was only half pirate. He danced with Jen very gracefully, respecting her space. Jack on the other hand was full pirate and didn't really grasp the idea of respect. Mara had to keep pushing his hands off her ass or push them down if they went too far up. After a while the girls told their dance partners they were tired and were going to bed. Did they need rest? Hell no! They needed to talk to each other! They went to the captain and Mara's cabin to talk.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god! I just danced with Will Turner," almost screamed Jen.  
  
"I wonder where good old Ms. Swan is," said Mara.  
  
"You have to find out."  
  
"Me?" asked Mara.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ask Jack."  
  
"I can't just ask him something like that." "Why not? He really likes you."  
  
"What do you mean?" "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you during your little dance?" "No"  
  
"Well, I did and he wants you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Fine then don't think but I'm going to bed and when Jack comes into this room I want you to ask him."  
  
"Alright I'll ask him. Night Jen."  
  
"Night Mara." Mara climbed into the bed and soon fell asleep. She was woken up later by the door being open and someone walking into the room and climbing into the bed. No soon than he was lying down did Jack slip an arm around Mara and pulling her closer so his body. Mara knew she should ask him about Will but decided it could wait till the morning and she cuddled up against Jack only to feel his hold on her tighten and fell asleep once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter and I hope you all like it! I'll try to update soon.. please review! 


	4. close encounters of the kissing kind

Hey everyone thanks so much for the great reviews. Sorry again that I didn't update the last chapter sooner but like I said last time my computer was broken. Plus I was away on vacation in Florida and yes I did go to Disney and ride Pirates of the Caribbean! The best ride ever...well, every ride there is fun! I even got stuck on Splash Mountain and had to be evacuated off the ride! It was so fun. Well enough of my talking because I'm sure none of you care, you all just want to read the next chapter so here it is..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Mara woke up she was alone. She had missed her chance to find out about Will and she knew that Jen would not be very happy. Mara got out of bed and went over to Jen's cabin. She knocked on the door. She could hear cursing from inside the room. Jen opened the door not looking happy.  
  
"What the hell do you want, it's still early in the morning," hissed Jen.  
  
"It's like 8:00am."  
  
"You know I don't get up till 12! So did you find out about Will?" "Not yet."  
  
"Well, get to it and find out what work his majesty is going to have us do today." With that said Jen shut the door and went back to bed.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," said Mara.  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Jen. Mara walked on deck and to the helm where she saw Jack steering his beloved ship. He had a distant look on his face and she didn't want to bother him. She was about to turn away when he spoke to her.  
  
"Can I help ye with something love?" asked Jack looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Jen and I were wondering about what you wanted us to do today."  
  
"Take a break."  
  
"But we agreed to pay for our ride on your ship. There must be something we can do."  
  
"Love you saved someone's life, take a break."  
  
"Thank you." At this point Mara should have left and went to tell Jen that they had no work today but she had to ask about Will. But she was to shy to ask. Jack saw that she didn't leave.  
  
"Is there something else ye need?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I saw Jen dancing with what looked like Will Turner last night."  
  
"Aye, that was him." "Why is he here and where is Elizabeth?"  
  
"Will and Elizabeth split up. He, like every other pirate, got the call of the sea. Of course Elizabeth couldn't and wouldn't become a pirate with him so she stayed in Port Royal and he joined me crew."  
  
"Thats so sad." said Mara but really she was thinking other thoughts. She didn't really hate Elizabeth but now Jen had a chance with Will.  
  
"It tis sad but Mara love why did ye want ta know?" asked Jack.  
  
"No reason really," she said and started to walk away.  
  
"You're a terrible liar love," said Jack with a smile.  
  
"Ok, Jen sort of wanted to know."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"She would kill me if she knew I told you this but she has the hots for Will....bad."  
  
"Hots?"  
  
"It means she likes him." With that said Mara started to walk away before she said more that she didn't want the captain to know but she didn't get really far. She felt an arm go around her waist and she was pulled against a body. She felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.   
  
"So love who do you have the hots for?" whispered Jack into Mara's ear. Jack saw Mara turn beat red.  
  
"I-I-um-I got to go tell Jen-um-something," she said real fast and broke away from him and ran to Jen's cabin. The captain watched her leave and smiled to himself, he loved seeing her get all nervous because of him.  
  
Once inside Jen's room Mara told her everything that had happened.  
  
"YES! hes single, I have a chance! And you have that captain wanting you bad!"  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Jen, even if we want to we can't stay here forever and you know it. We were suddenly transported here what if we are suddenly transported back?"  
  
"Whats wrong with you? You're the one that wanted to be sent back in time. You are the one that always would tell me how fun it would be if we were placed in the movie and got to meet the men of our dreams."  
  
"I know but what if we do fall in love? What happeneds if we are sent back and can never see them again? I don't want that to happen!"  
  
"You worry way too much! You can stay here and stay away from Jack if you want but I'm going to live here and now. I'm going Will Turner hunting!" Jen left Mara standing in the cabin all by herself. Mara walked back on deck and looked leaned on the edge of the ship looking out at the ocean.  
  
'Maybe I do worry too much,' thought Mara to herself. She was so much into her own thoughts that she didn't hear Jack coming over to her.  
  
"Love, ye alright?" he asked. Mara jumped upon hearing his voice.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya."  
  
"It's ok and Yes I'm find I was just thinking thats all."  
  
"Thinking about?"  
  
"How Jen and I are going to get home."  
  
"So, you want to leave then?" asked Jack sounding sort of upset.  
  
"No not at all but we don't really belong here. I'm no pirate and Jen is even less of one than me." Jack put his hand on his chin and looked like he was thinking real hard.  
  
"What ya say if the crew and I teach Jen and ye ta be pirates?" Mara got all excited.  
  
"You mean you'll teach me how to use a sword and a gun? And how to pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my Wesley black guts out?" asked Mara using one of her favorite Captain Jack Sparrow movie lines.  
  
"Aye love, only you aren't black inside and I doubt ye ever could be." Mara noticed the space between them shrinking and soon found his hand on her cheek. She didn't even notice her own self leaning into his hand. Both of their heads were tilting in and their lips were about to touch.  
  
"Captain!" yelled Gibbs running over and interrupting the two's moment. Mara jumped out of Jack's arms embarrassed and Jack looked really pissed off.  
  
"Aye Gibbs."  
  
"There be a ship coming right toward us. Appears ta be another pirate ship."  
  
"We'll see what they want."  
  
"What if they attack?" asked Mara.  
  
"They will learn soon enough that it's not wise ta fire at Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack swelling in pride. Mara just rolled her eyes and wondered if his ego could get any bigger.  
  
"What do Jen and I do when they catch up with us? "You two are going ta be locked in me cabin again so ye don't get hurt or stole."  
  
"Alright I'll go tell Jen," said Mara running off to tell her friend about the new ship.  
  
"Tis bad luck ta bring a woman on board and let alone two." said Gibbs.  
  
"Give it a rest. They are staying for a while." Jack started to walk away.  
  
"I think ye fancy that Mara one," said Gibbs. Jack pretended not to hear Gibbs and kept on walking. He didn't fancy her.. or maybe he did. She was on his mind sometimes ok so maybe a lot. But he couldn't love her. A pirate isn't capable of love only one night stands with whores. Thats what Jack believed but would his heart soon find out that his mind was wrong?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter I hope you all liked it. Sorry to all Elizabeth fans but I had to make her and Will split up or poor Jen would be left out with no one to love her and perhaps change that attitude she has sometimes. Maybe Will can turn her into a morning person.. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks! 


	5. MMM MMM GOOD!

Hey everyone whats up? So I just saw the Passion of Christ today and let me tell you that is one bloody movie! It was great but very violent! Anyway thanks so much for the reviews and here is the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the really cool story that you are reading right now, Mara, Jen, Captain Jack Sparrow...oops no wait I don't own him sorry...  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen was watching Will do his work on the ship. She wanted to talk to him but had no idea what to say.  
  
"Hi Will, Jens the name you are so like my favorite character, No thats stupid. Hey Will sup? No he won't know what sup means. Hey Will your last name should be Cambell's cause you're mmm mmm good! I can just see his face after I say that!" said Jen talking to herself.  
  
"Why don't you try Hi Will, I'm Jen?" asked Mara.  
  
"Mara! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. So anyway, I came here to tell you that theres a ship closing in on us and Jack says when they get here we have to hide in his cabin."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep. And he also promised to late teach us how to be pirates!"  
  
"Sweet! I guess mr.I'msofullofmyselfyetIstillamhotyetnotasgoodasWill is good for something!"  
  
"Why are you making fun of HottieMcHottie when StupidVonStupid is right over there?"  
  
"Will is not stupid!"  
  
"So when are you going to talk to him?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Then go now!"  
  
"No I don't feel like it."  
  
"Ok I'll go tell him you think he is sexy." said Mara starting to walk in the direction of Will.  
  
"No Mara don't!" yelled Jen going after her. "I can talk to him myself." she said as she walked over to him. Mara watched as Jen walked slowly over to him and started a conversation.  
  
"Hi." said Jen.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm Jen."  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"I know. "Oh thats right you're one of the girls from the future that Jack told me about."  
  
"Yep." There was a silence.  
  
"So do you like being a pirate?" asked Jen. 'That was so stupid!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I love it! I get to be near the ocean. Plus in some way I feel like I'm starting to understand my father."  
  
"Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"You know of him?" asked Will.  
  
"He was mentioned in the movie."  
  
"Explain to me what a movie is Jack didn't do a good job."  
  
"Well, it's sort of like a play only it's not on a stage. It takes place in different places."  
  
"Does the audience follow to the different places to watch then?"  
  
"This is going to take a while," said Jen. The two talked for a long time. In fact they spent the day together. Jen telling him of "the future" and Will telling her of "the past". It was getting dark and they were still chatting away.  
  
"It's getting dark I should go back to my room." said Jen.  
  
"I'll walk you," said Will. They started for her room. "Where does your friend stay?"  
  
"In the captain's cabin. She would have stayed with me but it's sort of a one person room." Will gave her a questioning look. "What?"  
  
"Jack is a nice guy don't get me wrong but he is still a pirate."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I think you should warn your friend to be careful. Jack never stays with on girl long. He uses them then leaves them."  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I'll try to help her out."  
  
"Your welcome." Will took Jen's hand and planted a light kiss on it. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Jen said. She was so excited she had to tell Mara right away. Jen ran to the captain's cabin and just walked right in. Boy did she wish she had knocked. There right in front of her eyes was Jack and Mara engaged in a very passionate kiss.  
  
*A few moments ago*  
  
Mara was looking around Jack's cabin and spotted a beautiful sword. She picked it up and found it was a lot heavier than she thought it would be.  
  
"You like me sword love?" Asked Jack stepping into the room.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful."  
  
"Care ta start some lessons now?"  
  
"Sure." Jack started showing her different types of attacks and footwork.  
  
"How 'bought we test your skill now."  
  
"I'm not ready!" said Mara.  
  
"Just try."  
  
"Alright." They started fighting. Jack was going real easy on Mara. She blocked a couple of his attacks but it was not long at all till he had knocked the sword right out of her hands. He started advancing on her and she started backing away. He pined her up against the wall.  
  
"Looks like I win lass." said Jack right before he brought his lips to hers with a forceful yet gentle kiss. At first Mara was too shocked to do anything but then found herself kissing him back. Jack moved his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck bring his body closer to hers. She felt his tongue run over her lip asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her lips and met his tongue with her own.   
  
"Oh my god!" Mara broke away from Jack to see Jen standing in the room looking at them with wide eyes. She ran out of the room. Mara ran right after her. Jack just stood there not knowing what just happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter! So now its time for everyone to review! Please?  
  
I'll have the next chapter up very soon and there is going to be a lot more action to come. (No not action as in sex action! action as in fighting and stuff you sick minded people you! hehe) 


	6. Jack's whore!

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I'm so glad everyone is liking this story! So I won't go on with anymore chit chat.... heres the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I am the owner of nothing but the story and Mara and Jen.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mara ran after Jen who was heading to her room.  
  
"Jen wait!"  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Just kissing."  
  
"Just kissing? I'm sure he wanted more than that to happen!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What happen to all that here and now, lets go after our dream men crap?" "Will told me to watch out for you. Jack's a pirate. He'll use you."  
  
"Jen I don't think....." "Mara I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"All right I'll take it slow with him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Make sure you go to bed and no late night activities if you know what I'm saying."  
  
"Goodnight Jen." Mara walked back to the room she shared with Jack.  
  
"What was all that about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really," said Mara not wanting to tell him what it was really about.  
  
"Then where were we before Jen came in?" Jack started moving closer to Mara and went to kiss her but Mara gave him the cheek.  
  
"Jack why don't we take this slow?"  
  
"I don't do slow love." He started to kiss her but Mara pushed him away.  
  
"Well, I do and it is slow or nothing."  
  
"All right love slow it is." They both climbed into bed and got in the normal sleeping position. Jack with his arm around Mara and they both feel to sleep. Early the next morning Mr. Gibbs came into the room to let Jack know that the other ship was about to meet up with them. So Jack left the room and Jen entered.  
  
"Looks like another fun time of hiding out." said Jen.  
  
"Got another song and dance you want to do?" asked Mara.  
  
"Not that I can think of." The two sat in silence for a while bored out of their minds.  
  
"So Jen my milkshake it brings all the boys to the yard and they are so like its better than yours damn right its better than yours I could so like teach you but I would have to charge." said Mara.  
  
"What was the point in saying that?"  
  
"Um? No point really. The silence was just getting to me."  
  
"I wonder what the other ship wants?" asked Jen. Suddenly the door was pushed open and three big mean ugly pirates walked in.  
  
"You will soon find out," said one of them.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Jen.  
  
"All will be reviled in time lass." said another pirate. The three moved toward the girls and one of them grabbed Jen and put her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put her down!" said Mara picking up one of Jack's swords.  
  
"Think it wise to go against a pirate lass?" the third pirate asked.  
  
"Lets just do this!" They started to fight but just like before it did not take long for Mara to lose her sword. The pirate moved to get her.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!"  
  
"Listen to the tongue on this one!" said one of the pirates.  
  
"Let me down you asswipe!" yelled Jen.  
  
"Such words coming from such ladies," said the one holding Jen.  
  
"They aren't ladies their Jack's whores!"  
  
"We are not!" both girls yelled. Mara was then picked up by one of the pirates and both girls were taken up on deck screaming for help. They were put down in front of a man they guessed to be the captain.  
  
"Who are these two lovely lasses?" the captain asked.  
  
"Found them in the captains cabin." said the pirate that was holding Jen. Mara was looking around and saw Jack being held by two pirates and he looked hurt.  
  
"Jack!" she went to move to him but was held back.  
  
"So this must be Jack's whore?" asked the captain.  
  
"Shes not my whore the girl means nothing to me!" said Jack.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I have a go with her." He grabbed Mara and forcefully kissed her letting his hands wonder about on her body. She was trying so hard to get away but he was too strong for her. The captain looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and saw he was struggling with all his might.  
  
"So the wench does mean something to you." He then turned and looked at Jen.  
  
"Tie her up with the Black Pearls crew. She might be fun later."  
  
"Jen!" Mara cried out.  
  
"No not you lass, you're going for a little swim!" Mara was pushed to the plank. Jack started to struggle again.  
  
"She did nothing let the lass go!"  
  
"Don't worry you will be joining her. Jack do you see that island over there? Its the one my father made you governor of twice. Now this is the third time only this time there are no rum runners and no one looking for you or the lass!" Mara and Jen gave each other a look. This couldn't be Barbossas son could it? Mara had no time to think. She was pushed forward and she walked to the end. she turned to the others. She waved at Jen and the crew, blew a kiss to Jack, flipped off the others, and dove into the water.  
  
"Here you go Jack. A pistil with one shot." He tossed it into the ocean and Jack jumped in after it. When Jack came up to the surface he saw Mara swimming to the island and swam faster to get closer to her. It took awhile and Jack helping Mara a little to get to the island. Jack helped Mara get out of the water and he looked at the Black Pearl which was now sailing away.  
  
"This is the third time I had to watch someone sail away with me ship while standing on this bloody island." said Jack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter please review! 


	7. Never take rum from a pirate

Hey People! Whats up? So this is the next chapter and I hope you all like it! Blah I say like the same thing before every chapter! I'm so stupid!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mara was sitting on the beach watching Jack walk around as if he was looking for something.  
  
"Jack what are you looking for? Elizabeth burned all the rum, remember?"  
  
"Aye but what Barbossas son didn't know was after I got me pearl back from his father I made a special trip to this here island and left a jollyboat along with food and rum."  
  
"Jack! You are so smart!" Mara ran over to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I know love." The two walked around the island and found the boat. It was getting to be dark so they decided to start for land in the morning. Until then Jack busted out the rum and started drinking.  
  
"Want some?" he asked Mara.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Come on love it won't hurt."  
  
"No really I'm good."  
  
"More for me then."  
  
"Actually I think you've had enough!" she stole the bottle out of his hands.  
  
"Thats not very nice."  
  
"You'll thank me later. Like tomorrow when you don't have a hang over!" Jack reached for the rum.  
  
"Come on love give it back."  
  
"No I don't feel like it!"  
  
"You know its not wise to mess with a pirate."  
  
"Mess? who said anything about messing? I just stole your rum!" Mara said with a laugh. She got up and started to run around the beach with Jack right behind her. He grabbed her around the waist sending her to the ground with him landing right on top of her.  
  
"Jack get off."  
  
"No I don't fell like," he said mocking her.  
  
"Please get off? You're starting to get heavy!"   
  
"You should have thought of that before you made off with me rum."  
  
"If I give it to you will you get off?"  
  
"No I don't want it anymore."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"How 'bout a kiss?"  
  
"Fine one kiss then you get off." Jack brought his face to hers and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ok I kissed you now....." she was cut of by Jack's lips on hers. Mara found herself kissing him back. She knew she shouldn't but he was such a good kisser! She did how ever stop when she felt his hands working on the zipper on her pants.  
  
"Jack no."  
  
"Right love you wanted to go slow."  
  
"Yes and I think we have had enough for tonight so you can get off now, I would like to go to sleep." He rolled off her and lied down on her side to go to sleep as well.  
  
"Goodnight Jack."  
  
"Night love."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
All right that is the end of this chapter. Sorry this one was so short I just needed to write it and get it posted. A new chapter should be up soon so please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.. For all you Will fans the next chapters going to have him in it! He's just to SEXY to only have in like two chapters!!!!!!!! 


	8. Love and getting off the island

Hey everyone whats up? Thanks so much for the great reviews! OMG! Secret Window comes out tomorrow! Is anyone else as excited as I am? I'm going to see it Friday and Sunday! That means two days of Johnny Depp hotness! Ok I'm done talking now so here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl's crew including Jen were forced down to the brig. Before Jen could go into the cell a pirate grabbed her arm.  
  
"What about the lass?" asked the pirate.  
  
"Don't worry we'll come get her later!" said Barbossa. Jen was for once in her life scared. What had he said before about fun? If it was what she thought it was then she was in big trouble. Just thinking of what they might do to her made her shiver. Will noticed her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I won't let them hurt you." She looked at him and saw the caring and honesty in his eyes.  
  
"Will, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Jack will come for us."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"This is the Black Pearl. He loves this ship more than his own life."  
  
"I guess you're right but I'm still scared." Will took Jen into his arms and held her close. Jen knew the whole crew must be looking at them but she didn't care. Being in his arms just felt right.  
  
"Thank you." Jen said to Will giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome." Will didn't know what he was feeling. It felt like love but it couldn't be. He had just left Elizabeth a little while ago but holding Jen just felt right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early the next morning and Mara was woken up by soft lips on her own. She opened her eyes to meet Jack's beautiful brown ones. He smiled at her and she could feel her face getting hot.  
  
"Love, you're turning red again."  
  
"Stop embarrassing me even more!" Mara said with a laugh. "So are we leaving now?"  
  
"Aye." Jack let Mara get into the boat and then pushed it into the water and started rowing out into the ocean.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Tortua, me home away from home."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"Love, its gonna take a long time in this little boat."  
  
"What if there is a storm this thing can't withstand a Caribbean storm! And we don't have a lot of food!"  
  
"Mara calm down. The idea isn't ta get ta tortuga in this boat but ta get picked up by a ship on the way and talk them in ta dropin' us off there."  
  
"Oh" They kept on going and Mara was so bored! Jack mostly kept to himself which was so not like him. She was looking out in the distance and saw something.  
  
"Whats that?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like our ride is here love!" The ship must have saw them because it was heading in their direction and soon was right along side their little boat. Without warning a rope was tossed over board to them. Mara looked at the rope and knew there was no was she could climb up it. She couldn't do it in gym class so there was no way she could do it now.  
  
"Jack, there is no way I can climb up that rope!"  
  
"No worries just climb on me back and I'll carry us both up." said Jack with a smile.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Love, you either climb your self, climb on me back or ye be stayin' in this here boat all by your onesies savvy?" Mara didn't say anything she just waited for Jack to stand up and grab the rope. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he started climbing she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up ta me." said Jack.  
  
"If I could slap you right now I would!" When they were on board the ship's crew was running around doing different jobs. They all stooped when Jack and Mara were on deck and gave Mara some very disturbing looks. Jack put a protective arm around her waist and walked over to one of the pirates. He was about to say something when the pirate spoke first.  
  
"The captain wants ta see ye. Follow me mate." They followed him to the captain's cabin and were about to walk in when the pirated grabbed Mara.  
  
"The lass stays outside," he said.  
  
"Jack!" say Mara trying to get out of the grip the man had on her arm. Jack grabbed Mara and pulled her away.  
  
"I'll be back in just a second kitten, scream if ye need me." Then Jack walked over to the pirate. "If she is hurt in any way you'll wish ye never crossed Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack in a deathly voice.  
  
"Aye," said the pirate opening the cabin door to let Jack in. Jack walked in and saw the last person he expected to see.  
  
"Annamaria!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thats the end of this chapter hope you all liked it! I told you all I would have some Will in this chapter. I know it wasn't a lot but there will be more of him and Jen later right now its just going to mostly be Jack and Mara. Hurry review and go read the next chapter! 


	9. a good voice makes good ideas

Hello again! I stayed home sick today so I was able to write some new chapters for you all. Heres the next chapter and please review when your done!  
  
Disclaimer: Iit Stillit Ownit Nothingit! Tearit!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack looked at the woman pirate in front of him. She was once part of his crew but then one day she took her share of the treasure they had and left at the next port.   
  
"Jack, how are things going? she asked. "I see you got marooned again."  
  
"It's Captain Jack and me ship was attacked by Barbossa's son and he marooned me on that god forsaken island."  
  
"Barbossa had a son?" asked a shocked Annamaria.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Who the hell would sleep with him?"  
  
"Don't know but that don't matter right now. I've got ta get me pearl back."  
  
"Who be the lass with ye?"  
  
"Shes sort of part of me crew."  
  
"Couldn't stand not having a female crew member after I left could ye?"  
  
"Aye lass but looks like ye did pretty good for yeself."  
  
"Aye I did. So where ye be heading?" she asked.  
  
"Tortuga, could ye spare a ride?"  
  
"Sure, me men could use a break. They have been pretty restless these past days. Me thinks its from the lack of rum and pleasurable company." With that said there was a scream coming from outside.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Mara!" Jack yelled and ran out of the room. Some of the pirates had Mara backed against a wall. Jack took out his gun and pointed it at the pirate that was now advancing on Mara. But before he could shoot Annamaria came out.  
  
"What are ye scurvy dogs doin'? Leave the lass alone. If I catch any of ye touchin' her you'll be dealin' with me! Now get back ta work!" Jack ran over to Mara. She immediately put her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"Ye ok lass?" he asked.  
  
"Fine just fine."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." said Annamaria. "Jack there be an extra cabin the two of ye can share till we reach tortuga in a day or so."  
  
"Thanks Anna." Jack and Mara went to the cabin. Mara sat down on the small bed in the room.  
  
"That was Annamaria right?" she asked Jack.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I didn't even know she left the Pearl."  
  
"She left a little while after we lifted the curse."  
  
"Do you know where Barbossa is going?" asked Mara.  
  
"No but there be an inn in Tortuga where he has a room just for him."  
  
"How do you know he has a room there?"  
  
"I used ta see him all the time while I was there, never knew he was Barbossa's son though."  
  
"So when we get ta this inn what are we going to do?"  
  
"Look inside that room for any clues and if there are none ask around about him."  
  
"What do we do till we get to Tortuga?" Mara knew Jack was getting sick of all her questions. It was kinda funny to see him get all angry.  
  
"You just sit in here while I go work things out with Annamaria. I'll be back later." He left the room leaving Mara to herself. At first she was just going to sleep. So she tried sleeping for a while but it didn't work. Mara was never one for sleeping but singing on the other was one of her favorite things to do. So she started to sing to herself.  
  
"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart tell me your secrets and ask me your questions oh, lets go back to the start. Running in circles, comin' up tails heads are a science apart. Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy no one ever said it would be this hard. oh, take me back to the start."  
  
"That was beautiful love" said Jack.  
  
"Jack! I didn't hear you come into the room."  
  
"I didn't know you could sing like that! This changes some things."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I know a way to get into Barbossa's room without anyone seeing me."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"A diversion."  
  
"What kind of diversion?"  
  
"You'll see when we reach Tortuga!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter. For all of you who don't know what song Mara was singing it was The Scientist by Coldplay. I love them they are so good and that is one of my favorite songs by them so I had to put it in here! So anyway I hope you liked this chapter and the please review! 


	10. I believe in a thing called love!

What up people? La la la I'm so bored so I'm going to write the next chapter! Here is chapter 10!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything....tear!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Annamaria's ship had reached Tortuga and Jack had her get a dress more presentable for Mara to wear. He stood outside the cabin waiting for her to come outside.  
  
"Mara love, are ye almost done?"  
  
"I'm not coming out?" said Mara  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This dress shows way too much!"  
  
"Love, you're supposed ta look like a whore so ye fit in."  
  
"I'm not leaving this room!" Jack walked right into the room and picked Mara up, carried her out and put her down.  
  
"Love I don't really see anything wrong with it but it does need some work." said Jack looking her over. Mara had on a dark blue dress that showed a lot of her cleavage and by a lot I mean by almost half her chest. The corset made her waist even smaller than it already was and the dress clung to her curves. Jack reached a hand up and pulled her hair out of the hair tie that she had it tied up in. Her dark brown hair fell down her back. He then pulled the neck line down a little bit more.  
  
"Should show ye goods love, they be nice," he said smiling at her. Mara just gave him a shocked expression. He took her hand and led her off the ship and they made their way down the streets of Tortuga. Mara looked around and was some what scared of all the drunken men lying in the streets and all the fights going on.  
  
"Stay close love, wouldn't want anything ta happen." Jack led her into a bar.  
  
"I thought we were going to an inn." said Mara.  
  
"This is an inn. There are rooms upstairs."  
  
"Oh. Well, when are you going to tell me this great plan of yours?"  
  
"Right now love." He took her hand and brought her over to a stage that was in the bar. There was a really ugly whore on it singing in a really high pitched voice.   
  
"Ye are going to go up there sing a song do a dance anything ta distract the people," said Jack.  
  
"Are you crazy?" yelled Mara. "I'm not doing that!"  
  
"Come on love. Ye know ye want ta!"  
  
"No I really don't."  
  
"But ye have such a pretty voice."  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even for Jen?"  
  
"Not even for Jen!"  
  
"Please do it for me?" Jack asked closing the space between them and planting a light kiss on her lips. Then he whispered into her ear "Please?" Mara looked up at his face and he was giving one of those stupid puppy dog faces that guys give girls when they want something and for some reason the girl always gives in.  
  
"Fine." said Mara with a sigh. "But what should I sing?"  
  
"I don't know sing some song ye know from the future that will get the crowd going!" With that said Jack picked her up placed her on the stage and walked away. Mara had no idea what to sing. She needed a song that would get the crowd going as Jack said but what song? 'hmmm' Mara thought to herself. 'touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me? No I would need more people. Take it off? No!' She just didn't know what song to sing. Then she thought of it! Mara knew exactly what song to sing. First she had to take care of the whore who was singing , off key I might add, and get her off the stage without starting a fight. Well, it was just her luck that the girl jumped off the stage and went to sit in some fat ugly guy's lap. Mara walked in the front of the stage ready to start her song very nervous. 'It's now or never' she thought.   
  
"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel. My hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel. Touching you, touching me , touching you cuz you're touching me! I believe in a thing called love just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now. We'll be rocking till the sun goes down I believe in a thing call love!" Mara sang. She was dancing all around the stage shaking what her momma gave her! All the guys' eyes were on her. They were yelling and calling her over to them. All the whores in the place were pretty pissed off because all the attention was on her. Mara jumped off the stage and went over to some pirate and sat down in his lab.  
  
"I wanna kiss you every minute every hour every day!" she sang to him then got up and sat on the edge of the stage. "You got me in a spin but everything is A OK!" She then gave a thumbs up to the people. "Touching you, touching me, touching you cuz you're touching me! I believe in a thing called love just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now. We'll be rocking till the sun goes down I believe in a thing call love!" Mara started jumping up and down and dancing all over the place. "Touching you, touching me, touching you cuz you're touching me. I belive in a thing called love just listen to the rhythm of my heart there's a chance we could make it now we'll be rocking till the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love!" The song was over and she just stood there not knowing what really to do. The place was exploding! All the men were clapping and where going crazy trying to get on the stage to get at Mara. Well Mara was now scared seeing all these drunken men going after her. Just as she was about to scream a man jumped up on the stage. He wore a cloak with a hood so you couldn't see his face. He picked Mara up and put her over his shoulder and ran out of the bar. Mara not knowing who the man was started to scream and call for Jack. Once outside he took her down an ally way and put her down. The man pulled back his hood and it was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself.  
  
"God Jack what did you do that for? You scared me half ta death!"  
  
"Sorry love but I couldn't let anyone see me and it looked like ye needed some assistance."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What was that song ye sang? It was great!"  
  
"A little song called I believe in a thing called love! So did ye find anything out?"  
  
"Aye I did!" Jack took her hand and they started walking down the ally and came out around more bars and shops and houses.  
  
"Well? What did you find out?"  
  
"I'll tell you after love. First we have ta find a place ta spend the night." They walked until Jack found another inn he wanted to stay in. He got one room for them to share and the inn's keeper gave them the key and they went into it.   
  
"Can you tell me now?"  
  
"Aye lass, he's heading to Isla de Muerta."  
  
"But I thought that was the island that could not be found except by those who already know where it is."  
  
"It tis lass but they have someone who knows where it is."  
  
"Will!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHA! I love that song! For anyone who doesn't know what song it was let me tell you....... I believe in a thing called love by the darkness! It's a great song with a very funny music video! My favorite part of the video is when he says everything is A Ok and gives the camera a thumbs up! So funny! Any way thats the end of chapter ten and I hope everyone had fun reading it! Next chapter is going to have some Will and Jen I think. The next chapter should be up soon so keep an eye out and now it's time for you all to review! Just click on the little button down there! Please? 


	11. first kisses are the best

Oh my god! I just saw Secret Window today! It was such a good movie! Johnny is so hot (but when isn't he?)! If you people haven't gone to see it yet go now...this very second forget my story go watch the movie then come back and read it! Ok you don't have to leave if you don't wanna but I really think you should.. thanks everyone for reviewing and here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I offer Disney's soul to the dark underworld (Clerks cartoon moment!) because they won't let me have Captain Jack Sparrow.. not even for one night!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*  
  
  
  
Jen and Will were sitting on the ground in the cell. They were just talking to each other trying to keep their minds off of what could happen if Jack didn't come to save them. Suddenly two pirates came into the room. They opened the cell and pointed a gun at Will.  
  
"Get up the captain needs ta speak with ye!" said one of the pirates. Not wanting to start anything Will got up and walked to the captains cabin. When he got there Barbossa made Will sit down in a chair at the table he was sitting at.  
  
"Barbossa what do ye want?" asked Will.  
  
"Ye were with Jack when he killed me father. Ye went ta Isla de Muerta. Tell me the directions."  
  
"No."  
  
"I not be kidding boy!" Barbossa pointed his gun at Will's head. "Tell me 'ow ta get there!"  
  
"If I'm dead you won't find out how to get there." said Will acting really calm. Barbossa put the gun down and called for his men. The same two pirates walked in.  
  
"I'll ask ye once again. How do ye get ta Isla de Muerta?"  
  
"I won't be telling ye mate." said Will. Barbossa snapped his fingers and the two pirates went over to Will and pushed him out of his seat. They started punching him and kicking him till he almost passed out. Will was just lying on the floor.  
  
"I don't need ta kill ye Turner ta find out what I want." he said then walked to the door and opened it. In walked another pirate holding Jen. Will couldn't see them only heard people walk in.  
  
"Will!" said Jen seeing him on the ground hurt. When Will heard Jen say his name he tried to get up but was kicked down once again.  
  
"Let him go!" screamed Jen but everyone acted like she wasn't even there.  
  
"Now Turner tell me 'ow ta find the island!" Will didn't say anything. Barbossa nodded at the pirate holding Jen and to the other two they went over to Jen and started beating her. Will could hardly move so he couldn't see them but he could hear Jen's cries.  
  
"All right! I'll tell ye!"   
  
"Wise choice Turner."  
  
"I'll tell ye if ye promise to leave Jen alone. You or you're crew can't touch her or bring any harm to her!"  
  
"You have my word." Barbossa had then told the pirates to bring Will and Jen to their own cell and lock them up. He would be speaking with Will later on directions. Jen and Will where brought back down to the brig and pushed into a different cell then they were in before. Will fell on the ground and Jen ran over to him placing his head in her lap. "Are ye ok?" asked Will.  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"A little sore."  
  
"Well, I can imagine so!" she said with a laugh. "Thank you Will, for making that agreement so they wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"I told you I won't let anyone hurt you." He reached his hand up to her face and brought it down to his. He brought his lips to her own and Will and Jen shared their first real kiss together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grrrr Barbossa is so evil.. I guess it runs in the family! Will and Jen are so cute together don't you think? heheh Sorry that it was a little short but guess what there is another chapter next! So review fast then go read the next chapter... hurry I'm timing you.. you're losing time! Hurry up! 


	12. Mara gets a boat and a man

WHO HA! I'm on a roll! I have another Chapter done and up! 10 points for me! Any who have fun reading this chapter then go review for me! I'll love you forever and ever! Hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: Moo I own nothing! ( Hahaha I just moo... remember Moo+Oink=Moink! that will come in handy someday!) (LoL no I'm not drunk.. just had a little too much Sugar!)  
  
^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jack and Mara were lying in bed. It was early the next morning.  
  
"Jack I have a question." said Mara.  
  
"How did I know love? Ye just love ta ask them." he said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Ask away love."  
  
"Now that we know where Barbossa is heading how are we going to catch up with the Black Pearl?"  
  
"We'll just have ta commander a ship."  
  
"We should go do that now."  
  
"Why is that love?"  
  
"The drunks will be sleeping off their hangovers. No one will be around." Jack thought about that and knew she was right so they made there way down to the docks and saw a boat that was just right for commandeering. No one was around and the ship was small enough that Jack could handle it himself or with the little help that Mara could give. He would have to remind himself to teach her how to work on a ship later when they had more time. They climbed on the ship and Jack headed right to the helm to cast off. But before he could even get there a door on the boat opened and out walked a man who looked as if he had a little too much to drink the night before. Jack dove and hid behind some boxes on the boat and thought that Mara knew to hid as well but when Jack look she was still standing out in the open and the man saw her. Jack started cursing under his breath.   
  
Mara saw the man coming closer to her. 'What should I do?' she thought.   
  
"What are ye doing on me ship?" he asked. 'Play it cool Mara act like a stupid girl' she thought to herself.  
  
"What me?"  
  
"No the whore standin' behind ye!" 'WHORE?' Mara thought. 'Oh wait I'm still dressed like one.' Mara still had the sluty dress on and thought of a way to make it work with her.  
  
"Do ye think a little lass such as meself could gain passage on such a ship like this one?" Mara asked batting her eye lasses and swaying her hips walking over to the man.  
  
"What do I get in return?" he asked with lust filled eyes.  
  
"All the pleasure ye could ever want." Mara said running a finger up and down his chest. The guy wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to his cabin. Mara saw that they were going to pass Jack's hiding spot and winked at him. Right when they passed Jack jumped out and hit the guy in the head with his gun knocking him out. The two pushed him off the boat and started on their way to following the Black Pearl.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that!" Mara said all excited. "It was so much fun!"  
  
"First time commandeering I see!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ye did a great job lass. The whole whore thing was genius."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Love ye ever sailed a ship?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come 'ere and I'll show ye 'ow." Mara stood in front of the helm and Jack stood behind her placing his hands on top of hers showing her what to do. Mara was looking out at the ocean  
  
"It's beautiful." she said still looking out over the water.  
  
"Like ye love." Mara looked up into Jacks eyes and kissed him. She pulled away embarrassed that she just kissed him but Jack didn't even notice. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. They started making out until they felt the boat move to side because no one was steering it.  
  
"Looks like we will have to wait till later."  
  
"Hold that thought love." Jack had her hold the boat still then let down the anchor. Jack went back to Mara picked her up and brought her to the cabin lying her down on the bed. The started making out again. Jack wanted to go farther and Mara knew he did. She did too but she just couldn't. He wasn't the type of man to stay with a girl for long and she knew it. Mara didn't want to be just another one of his one night stands. Jack saw the hesitation in her eyes or rather felt her not kissing back.  
  
"Love, whats wrong?"  
  
"Jack I really like you, in fact I think I might love you." said Mara. Jack's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You love me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but I don't want to do anything if you are just going to leave me. I know you have a woman in like every port and I don't want to become one of them!"  
  
"Wait hold on. Did ye say ye loved me?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening to me?"  
  
"No ones ever said they loved me before." Jack couldn't believe his ears. No woman had ever told him that. He had many one night stand but they never ment anything to him but a good night. He never even considered himself to ever fall in love. Who would? The great Captain Jack Sparrow in love? Never. But looking at the woman in his arms that second Jack felt something he never felt with another woman before. It scared him but what scared him more was the thought of not being with her. Jack finally realized he was in love. He loved Mara.  
  
"Mara. I.. I"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is hard for me ta say. I've never said this before."  
  
"Go ahead Jack."  
  
"I love ye."  
  
"You do?" Mara asked she was shocked herself. She thought he would send her away not tell her he loved her back.  
  
"I do with all me heart." Mara had tears in her eyes and she put her arms around him and gave him a kissed filled with the most passion she had inside her and he kissed her right back with the same amount of passion. The were making out again and Jack's hand moved up Mara's dress. He looked at her asking if it was ok with is eyes and Mara nodded wanting him more than anything.   
  
(A/N All right during this part of the story you can all use that little thing inside your head called the imagination :Valia uses her hands to make a little rainbow appear just like spongebob squarepants in the episode where he explains what an imagination is and how to use it: I will not write a sex scene for you people.. mostly because I don't think I can and I don't believe I will do a good job. So just think of what you would like to do with that sexy Captain Jack Sparrow and replace your name with Mara and there is your very own sex scene!)  
  
Mara woke up with her head lying on Jack's strong chest. She smiled. She was so happy. He loved her. Mara looked at Jack to see he was still sleeping. She kissed his cheek and the arm that was wrapped around her tightened. His eyes fluttered open and Jack smiled at her.   
  
"Mornin' love. Ye sleep well?"  
  
"Sure did." Jack kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I hate ta end 'ave ta get up but we still have Will, Jen, me crew, and me Pearl ta save."  
  
"Oh my god! Thats right! I almost forgot." said Mara. Jack laughed at her. They got out of bed, dressed and went out on deck to head toward the pearl and get it back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right thats the end of the chapter. I'm so tired.. wait no I'm not. I was out all day and its ll:14 pm and I still have some Fanfiction to read! So I have to go! Click on the review button and write me a nice little review on how the chapter was! Thanks! 


	13. Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!

Why god? Why did you make it start snowing? I want warm weather! I want summer! Wow New England weather is crazy! Yesterday it was like over 50 and today its like snowing! 10 inches or something like that by morning.... maybe no school! Any who thanks so much for the great reviews and I have the next chapter right here... if there is no school tomorrow I just might have another chapter up!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mara, Jen, and the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mara and Jack were heading after the Black Pearl. Mara was lying on the deck resting while Jack was sailing the ship.  
  
"What I wouldn't do for a chicken mc.sandwich with fries and a chocolate milkshake from McDonalds right now!" said Mara.  
  
"What was that love?"  
  
"Nothing just remembering the delicacies of home." Mara looked up at Jack. He had a smile on his face. She wondered why he was in such a good mood with the pearl being taken from him again and all. "What are you smiling at?" she asked.  
  
"I be smiling cause of ye lass and cause we're catching up!" Mara jumped up off the deck and looked in the direction they were heading. Sure enough there was the Black Pearl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will had been brought back to the captain and like he promised told him how to find the island. When they reached it Will and Jen were taken out of their cell and brought up on deck.  
  
"Why did we come here?" asked Jen.  
  
"I have some business ta take care of with me father." said Barbossa. Jen gave him a weird look. She knew his father was dead. Everyone knew that. What did he mean by business?  
  
"Your father is dead." said Jen. Barbossa looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Aye lass he is." With that said Barbossa walked away and got into one of the ships life boats along with some of his crew. Jen and Will were placed in with more of Barbossa's crew as well. They were heading in the direction of the cave leaving The Black Pearl's crew and some extra crew members of the Barbossas behind. The ride into the cave was silent. Jen and Will would glance at each other now and again having no idea what was going on. Once inside the boats stopped and everyone got out heading in the direction of the Aztec gold. As they were walking the captain stopped at his fathers dead body that was by now just a pile of bones in old dirty clothing.   
  
" 'ello father," said Barbossa. Jen hid her face in Will's shoulder not wanting to look at the dead body.  
  
"This is ten times worse than a haunted house." said Jen. Will just put his arm around her and continued following Barbossa.  
  
"Barbossa! Why are we here?" Will finally asked.  
  
"All in good time me boy." Was all he said before a couple of pirates grabbed Will from behind tying him up and brining him over to where the Aztec gold was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack and Mara took one of the small life boats from their ship and rowed over to the Black Pearl. There wasn't any movement going on up on deck so they guessed that everyone had gone into the cave. Their boat was now alongside the ship.  
  
"Ok Jack now what do we do?" asked Mara.  
  
"Climb aboard the pearl and free me crew if they are still aboard." he said standing up to start climbing up the side of the ship. Jack suddenly felt two arms go around his neck. "Love as much as I would love ta be doing something else right now we 'ave ta save the others." Mara hit him upside the head.  
  
"No you idiot! I need you to carry me up the side of the ship!" she said with a laugh. Jack didn't say anything just started climbing. Once onboard they didn't see anyone so they started toward the brig. Jack then suddenly heard voices coming from below deck.   
  
"Jack what do we do?"  
  
"Mara I keep a spear key ta the brig in me cabin. Tis in me desk. I need ye ta go get it then let free the crew savvy? I'll keep the others busy." said Jack. He thought Mara was going to go against his plan because she didn't like some of his ideas but instead of telling him off she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips then ran off to find the key. Jack watched her run off. He loved her more and more each minute. Now to get the others attention. He need to think of a way to get the other crew up on deck so Mara could run down to the bring and free his crew. 'God I need some rum!' Jack thought. 'Rum! Thats it!' Thinking of rum reminded Jack of the time Elizabeth had burnt it and the song she had taught him the night before.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Jack sang at the top of his lungs. He didn't hear the enemies coming yet so he started jumping around the deck making as much noise as he could while singing his favorite song. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He heard movement from below deck and sang even louder while taking out his sword ready for a fight. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char and in flame and ignite Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He had just gotten out his favorite line in the song when the enemy crew, which was like only three men, came on deck. They looked at him not believing their eyes.  
  
" Sparrow? How the hell did ye get off that island?" asked one of the pirates.  
  
"And where be that pretty lass of yours?" asked another.  
  
"She be none of your concern," said Jack holding up his sword to fight.  
  
"Sparrow wants a fight does he? Well men lets give him one," said the third pirate.   
  
The started fighting right after that was said.   
  
Mara had run into the captain's cabin and ran over to Jacks desk. She started going through it looking for keys. Sure enough there were some keys on a key ring inside his desk and she was sure one of them had to be to the cells down below deck. Mara grabbed them and ran outside the cabin to hear Jack singing. It took all she had not to laugh. She then heard running coming from below and hid. Three pirates ran up and went over to Jack. Mara took this as her chance to go below and set the crew free. She ran over to the bring to find most of the crew lying on the ground sleeping.   
  
"Hurry get up I'm going to let you out!" she yelled but softly so not to bring attention below deck.  
  
"Mara!" said Mr. Gibbs. Boy this reminded Mara of the movie where Elizabeth was letting the crew out.   
  
"Jack's fighting the other pirates I have to get you guys out so you can go help him!" She tried one of the keys into the lock but it wouldn't work. Her hands were shaking and she was having a hard time fitting the keys into the hole. She tried the next key but that one wouldn't work either. On her third try the key fit. She turned it and the lock opened and the crew ran out of the cell and up on deck to help their captain. When the crew and Mara were finally up on deck there were three men lying on the ground and Jack standing over them.  
  
"That'll teach ye ta cross blades with Captain Jack Sparrow." said Jack. Mara laughed.  
  
"Even at the worst times it never fails." she said.  
  
"What?" asked Jack wrapping his arm around her waist then turning to his crew. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Aye captain," said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Wheres Jen? And Will?" said Mara.  
  
"They went into the cave." said Gibbs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right I believe thats enough of a chapter. Its 8:30 and I have homework to do. I'm not going to not do it just cause of the chance of no school... please no school! Please!.... So anyway please review and next chapter will but up soon! 


	14. Barbossa's plan of evilness!

Hey everyone! You people are the best!!!!!!! Thanks so much for the great reviews! So any Its like 12:32 and I'm bored out of my mind... I should be sleeping but I'm too cool for sleep... so I'm listening to a little Weird Al and writing the next chapter. The song Bob by Weird Al is really funny!!! So um.. hmm.. I don't know what else to say so I guess here is the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so get off my back!! MEH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack and Mara were in a small boat rowing into the cave. Mara couldn't believe she was actually in the same cave that held the Aztec Gold. They made it to the shore and got out of their little boat thing and started walking till they could see what was going on. They hid behind a rock so they couldn't be seen. Mara was getting scared. Will was standing in front of the chest holding the Aztec Gold and Jen was being held off to the side. Barbossa was talking to the others. Mara and Jack couldn't hear what was being said they were too far away.  
  
"Jack, I can't hear anything."  
  
"Love, stay here."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have ta get closer ta find out what is going on. I'll try ta get Jen first then go for Will."  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
"No it's not safe. I want ye ta stay here."  
  
"Fine." Jack walked closer to the pirates leaving Mara all by herself. Jack found a new hiding spot where he could see Mara and hear what was going on.  
  
Jen watched as Will was taken to the chest of gold. She was so confused. Barbossa had not said what they were doing yet and she wished he would soon. As if reading her mind he started telling his plans.  
  
"So you to must be wondering what we are doing here." said Barbossa.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" said Jen. Barbossa just ignored her and went on talking.  
  
"When I found out that Jack Sparrow (...behind the a rock somewhere in the cave... CAPTAIN..CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!) had kill me father I was furious. Thats when I decided to find out all I could about the curse. Well, it turns out that there is a way to bring me father back."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to do that?" asked Jen again no one listening to her. "Boy I'm tired of no one listening to me!"  
  
"The fact that Will Turner here was not the original one ta take the coin the curse was only half removed. Me father and his dead crew members only appear dead but their souls are really alive." explained Barbossa. He then pulled out a dagger. "If I add me own blood to BootstrapBill's coin the blood will bring me father's soul back and he shall live once again. Then with the rest of Turner's blood the curse will be lifted and me father shall be a free man!" Jen and Will started to struggle.  
  
"No you can't!" yelled Jen.   
  
"And why not lass?" asked Barbossa.  
  
"Cause you're evil! DUH!" "Well thats not a really good reason!" said Barbossa. He took his dagger and was about to cut his hand when there was a commotion coming in his direction. One of his men came forward dragging behind him Mara.  
  
"Ah lass tis nice of ye ta join us. How did ye get of that island if ye don't mind me asking." said Barbossa.  
  
"I could tell you how we got off but I don't really fell like it." said Mara. Barbossa raised his hand and slapped her across the face. The hit sent Mara flying to the ground holding her face. "Meh! that hurt!"   
  
"Hey don't fucking touch her!" yelled Jen. Barbossa turned and glared at her. "Don't give me that look Barbossa! Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, hate me cause you're not!"   
  
"Jen I don't think that is what he was thinking," said Mara standing up.  
  
"No Mara you think?"  
  
"Well, someone is in a huffy mood!" said Mara.  
  
"You haven't had this stupid pirate guy holding you for the past million minutes!" yelled Jen.  
  
"Shut your mouth! Both of you!" yelled Barbossa.  
  
"Bring it Bitch!" yelled Mara at him. Barbossa advanced on Mara.  
  
"Don't even think of touching her again!" yelled Jack coming in view.  
  
"Where did you come from? And would you please tell me how you two got off that island?" asked Barbossa.  
  
"You're forgetting one very important thing mate, I'm captain Jack Sparrow!" Mara and Jen squealed in delight.  
  
"That line never gets old!" said Mara.  
  
"Hell no!"   
  
"So Sparrow now ye know what I be planing on doing." said Barbossa.  
  
"Aye and I won't be letting ye do it!"  
  
"There be more of me then there are of ye!" All of Barbossa's men surrounded Jack, Mara, and Jen. "Bring them aboard the pearl. I think I'll keep them locked up there and once me father is back ta life I bet he would enjoy watching Jack die and then having some fun with his lass." Jack, Mara, and Jen were pushed toward where the boats where.   
  
"Will!" yelled Jen.  
  
"Don't worry about Turner lass he'll be going with ye ta the ship I think I should bring me father ta life before I reverse the curse so I'll just keep him with the rest of ye for now." said Barbossa. So the four of them were once again all together heading for the pearl. Will and Jen looked somewhat scared while Mara and Jack didn't. They were the only two who knew what was waiting at the Black Pearl. Barbossa and his men had no idea that Jack and Mara had already finished off Barbossas three men on the ship. The Black Pearl's crew was hiding in the ship just waiting for their captain to come back and signal to start fighting.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Would you people believe it took a whole Weird Al cd to write this chapter? Well believe it! I'm now listening to Tenacious D... boy Jack Black is funny and so is Kyle! HAHA! Tribute is a great song and so is WonderBoy! Anyway in this story I had one of my characters say the word Meh. If you don't know what that means it is basically slang for saying oh my god or that sucks. I use meh all the time but I believe this is the first time I had a character say it so I just wanted to say what it means in case someone doesn't know whta it means. Ok this chapter is over so you know what to do...REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! ciao.... mmmm chow! bye byes 


	15. feel the wrath of 2004 girls!

Hey everyone! Whats up? Thanks for the great reviews. Oh my god! Today I went to HotTopics and go a shirt that said "Kiss me I'm a pirate" then I got a wrist band that said I love (it didn't say love there was picture of a heart) pirates then I got 4 pins. One is of Legolas from Lord of the rings, the second is Mr.Macky (is that how you spell it?) from southpark and it says "drugs are bad mmkay?" the third pin is a Rocky Horror Picture Show pin and the last one is a skull and crossbones! Ok I'm done with telling you what I got sorry I'm just very happy about my new stuff! I'm shutting up now..heres the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. don't judge me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack and Will were brought over to one boat with the captain and Mara and Jen were put into a different one. The men were not to happy to see the women being placed into different boats then them.  
  
"Why are they going in that boat?" asked Will.   
  
"Don't worry they won't be harmed...yet," said Barbossa. Then he turned to the pirates in the boat with Mara and Jen. "If I find one of the lasses harmed in anyway when we reach the ship ye will all be feeding the fish!" he yelled at them.  
  
"Aye" said all the pirates.  
  
"Oh boy this can't be good," said Jen seeing that they were going to be in a different boat then Jack and Will.  
  
"Lets make it good," said Mara with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Mara started whispering a plan into Jen's ears. Once they were sitting in the boat they put the plan into action.   
  
"So do you guys mind a little rowing music?" asked Jen. The pirates didn't say anything so the girls started to sing a little ditty that went a little something like this....  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes.... I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..." both girls sang.  
  
"If ye want ta live ye both be shutting up now!" yelled one of the pirates.  
  
"What you don't like our song?" asked Jen.  
  
"Thats ok we know a different one," said Mara. They started a new song.  
  
" This is the song that doesn't end and it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because This is the song that doesn't end and it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because This is the song that doesn't end and it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because This is the song that doesn't end and it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing what it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because..." Both girls sang.  
  
"Stop it right now!" yelled one of Barbossa's men lifting his had to hit one of the girls.  
  
"uh uh uh!" said Mara. "You remember what the captain said."  
  
"From the mouth of Captain Barbossa and I quote "If I find one of the lasses harmed in anyway when we reach the ship ye will all be feeding the fish!" end quote," said Jen.  
  
"Looks like you all have to put up with us for now!" said Mara.  
  
"Muhahahhahah," both girls gave an evil laugh!   
  
"Why Mara I never noticed what a lovely dress you had on!" said Jen.  
  
"You really think so? I got it while Jack and I were at Tortuga."  
  
"You went to Tortuga?"  
  
"Sure did!" The two girls went on talking and talking. The pirates were getting really annoyed. These two girls were nothing like normal women. Women were to sit and be silent not talk and talk and talk and never stop! But these were not the women they were used to they were girls from 2004! Finally to the pirates relief they reached the ship. Barbossa called for his men but they never came.  
  
"Bloody idiots must be sleeping!" he said. He made some of the men in his boat climb aboard the ship then help everyone else up. Once aboard the ship Jack, Will, Jen, and Mara had their hands tied and were on their way down to the brig to join the rest of the Black Pearls Crew. Before they even reached the brig Jack screamed out and his crew came out from hiding. The four were untied and a huge fight broke out between both crews.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right thats the end of this chapter thanks so much for reading and please go review!! 


	16. saying goodbye

Hey everyone guess what..heres the next chapter! Hehehe!  
  
Disclaimer~ I own Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner so hands off!!!!!! j/k....I don't own anything but the story tear! I would love to own Orlando and Johnny but due to human rights laws I can't...damn those stupid laws!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mara and Jen were running for cover! They had never been in a battle and didn't really want to be in the middle of it. The whole ship was going crazy! The only sounds were metal hitting metal, guns, and people yelling.  
  
"Meh! We're gonna die!" yelled Jen.  
  
"Hurry we have to hide!" said Mara grabbing Jen's hand a pulling her over to the captains cabin. But before they could even make it there someone grabbed Mara from behind.  
  
"Where do ye think ye be going lass?" asked one of Barbossa's pirates.  
  
"Let the lass go!" said Jack walking over to them.  
  
"Jack!" screamed Mara. The pirate pushed Mara over to Jen and raised his sword to Jack. The two started fighting but the pirate soon found out to late that he was no match for Jack once he felt the blade slice through is neck.  
  
"Mara! Jen! follow me!" said Will. He led the two girls over to one of the life boats. "Get in."   
  
"What?" asked Jen.  
  
"Tis too dangerous for the two of you on this ship." said Jack.  
  
"I'm not getting off!" said Mara.  
  
"Same here!" said Jen. Will pulled Jen aside to talk to her.  
  
"Please Jen. We don't have much time and I don't want ta see ye hurt." he said placing a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"All right, fine, damn you're a good kisser!" said Jen. While they were talking so was Jack an Mara.  
  
"Jack I'm not going to go into that boat and leave you here!"   
  
"Love ye can't fight and I would die if ye got hurt!"  
  
"But what if something happeneds while I'm in the boat?"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"But what if it does? What if I don't see you again?"  
  
"Lass ye can't stay away from me! I'll always come back for ye!" said Jack. Then he took off one of the many rings from his finger and placed in on one of Mara's.  
  
"I love ye!" he said. Then the two shared a kiss acting as if it were their last one. Mara and Jen then got into the boat and Will and Jack lowered them into the sea. Mara and Jen rowed a safe distance away to watch what was going on.  
  
"This isn't good!" said Jen.  
  
"I know!" said Mara. As if things weren't bad enough their boat started moving like crazy.  
  
"Oh My God! Help!" screamed Jen.  
  
"Jack! Help!" screamed Mara. Their boat felt like they were in a storm. Everything got black and they could no longer see the ship or anything at that.   
  
"Mara! What is going on?" yelled Jen.  
  
"I don't know!" They were screaming as and felt the boat moving real fast. Then as fast as it started every thing stopped and both girls black out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter and I'm sad to say that this story is almost over! Wow to think that it is really almost over! There is only one chapter left so hurry up and go review! Then go read the next chapter! 


	17. All a dream?

Hey everyone! Here is the very last chapter of my story "Is This Part Of The Ride"! I can't believe I finished it already but it's done and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please make sure you review after! Thanks love ValiaOwls!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you two all right?" asked a voice.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Mara. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground and two guys and a girl standing over her.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Jen who was lying next to Mara.  
  
"We are so sorry!" said the girl. "We had no idea that there were still people on the ride!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Mara.  
  
"I thought No one was left on the ride so I changed the track to bring the boats into the area where we keep the boats for the night. You two got stuck in the holding area and passed out." said one of the guys.  
  
"It's a good thing I remembered you two going on the ride or you would have been stuck in there much longer than you were." said the other guy who Mara and Jen now recognized as the man who checked their seat belts before the ride started.  
  
"Just how long were we stuck in there?" asked Jen.  
  
"I believe an hour or so." said the girl. "We are so sorry!" They helped Mara and Jen off the ground and walked them to the park exit. The two girls were given free passes to the park and were sent on their way. They got on a bus and headed back to Caribbean Resort in Disney where they were staying. The ride back was silent until Jen decided to talk.  
  
"Mara did we meet Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner or was I dreaming."  
  
"I don't know if that was real but if it was a dream I had it too."  
  
"Maybe we are going crazy." said Jen. "I guess we will never know if it was a dream or not."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." said Mara. She then opened up her hand to reveal a ring that she didn't have before they went on the ride. It was her loves ring. It belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can smell a sequel can you? I hope you can because there is a sequel and it should be up and ready to read soon! So please review and tell me what you thought of this story and if you want to im me my aim screen name is EllethPirate and I love talking to new people so feel free to im me! bye byes! 


End file.
